Overheard
by Diadeloro
Summary: Drusilla's not happy about Spike leaving her, and is exacting her vengeance on a certain redhead in a most interesting way.
1. Drusilla's revenge

The moon shone high in the sky, casting a mysterious glow over the dark clearing. In the center of the clearing a beautiful woman danced in circles, surrounded by lit, white candles in the shape of a pentagram. As the woman spun she raised her arms toward the heavens and laughed maniacally.  
  
Suddenly, every single candle went out at the exact same moment, though the woman continued to spin, her laughter taking on an insane quality. Then, she stopped. The woman floated out of the pentagram toward a porcelain doll that was propped up against an old oak stump.  
  
She picked up the doll and began to rock it, emitting soft cooing sounds.  
  
"Don't worry dearest. We shall make that nasty witch pay for taking our Spikey away. She gets everything..She took Daddy, and now our dear boy has left us. She thinks she knows everything, but she doesn't know the secrets the stars whisper. They speak only to me. Now..she will become like us...and she will beg for mercy." ~@~  
  
Willow bent over her desk and groaned. ** I really wish I had some aspirin right now. ** She sat up and tried to ignore the clog dancers in her head and pay attention to the teacher who was droning on about some long-dead playright. She finally gave up and rested her head on her textbook. The bell rang before she could get into any trouble.  
  
"Wills, are you okay?" Willow opened one eye and saw Buffy hovering over her with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah. You look like you were just run over by a bus." Xander put his hand on Willow's shoulder and lightly shook her.  
  
"No shaking please." Willow mumbled. "My head feels like it's going to explode." She levered herself off the desk with one arm and tried to get up, but the world began to spin and she collapsed back into her seat. Buffy immediately ran to Willow's side and helped her up. Xander placed Willow's other arm around his waist and slung her smily-face backpack over his shoulder, and the two teenagers helped their friend out of the classroom. ~@~ "Giles!" He looked up from the book he was reading to see Buffy running through the doors to the library with an unconscious Willow in her arms, followed by a visibly shaken Xander.  
  
"Good lord. What happened?" Giles cleared a space on the large wooden table for Buffy to lay Willow down and pillowed the redhead's head with his tweed jacket.  
  
"I don't know. I . . we. . ." Buffy's normally level head had vanished and she was trying desperately to keep from dissolving into a fit of hysterics.  
  
Xander picked up where Buffy had left off. "She said she had a headache. But she couldn't get up on her own, so we were helping her. Halfway down the hall, she threw her head back, screamed, and then just passed out."  
  
Buffy, having regained her composure decided to speak up. "What is it, Giles? Demon? Ghost? Just point the way and I'll slay it."  
  
Giles came back into the main library and laid a wet cloth on Willow's forehead. Buffy took over for him, and began to mop the redhead's brow. "One problem. I don't know what the problem is."  
  
"Well then research. We have to figure this out." Xander headed towards the stacks of books on the table when a quiet groan caught his attention. Willow opened her emerald eyes slowly and looked at Buffy.  
  
The slayer was bent over Willow concern covering her face as her eyes brimmed with tears. Buffy didn't notice Willow's conscious state and looked over toward Xander.  
  
*Oh God. What if she's dead. It's all my fault.*  
  
Willow took the fingers of Buffy's right hand that was resting on the redhead's hair. "Just you hush. This is not all your fault."  
  
Buffy swung around accidently catching Willow in the eye. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. You're alive! Thank God! I don't know what I would have done if you were dead. It's all my fault. I should have noticed something wasn't right. I got you sick. I'm a terrible friend. Oh God."  
  
Buffy continued to ramble as she bent down and gathered Willow up in a crushing hug.  
  
"Buffy.. Slayer strength."  
  
"What?" Buffy caught on and released Willow, wiping tears from her eyes and giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I'm just glad that you're okay." *Now she can do my history homework.*  
  
"Buffy!" Willow was shocked. She knew that her friends often used her for her superior smarts, but to have Buffy admit to wanting Willow to do her homework less than five minutes after she had regained consciousness was just too much. "Don't you think your homework situation can wait until I have full use of my legs?"  
  
Buffy gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything about homework."  
  
Willow sat up, pressing her palm to her forehead in an attempt to staunch the pounding in her skull. "It's alright Buffy. I heard you. You just said you wanted me to do your history homework."  
  
All the color drained from Buffy's face. "Giles!" 


	2. Hearing voices, eh?

Giles came running out of the office, his hair thoroughly tussled, and his glasses on crooked. In his hand he was brandishing a rather pointy sword.  
  
"Giles!" Buffy frantically called. "Willow. She's..she's..broken!"  
  
Giles paused, giving Buffy a puzzled look. "Excuse me? Broken?"  
  
Xander, who was currently standing beside Willow, helping her to remain sitting upright, gave Buffy a disapproving look. "Really, Buffy. Isn't broken a bit harsh. Maybe slightly rusty, but not completely - "  
  
"No," Buffy shook her head. "That's not what a mean. She can hear what I'm thinking!"  
  
"I can?" Willow squeaked. "No. It's a coincidence. I just..guessed. Yeah, that's it. Guessed." Willow shook her head, refusing to believe that she had the power to hear thoughts.  
  
"Willow." Buffy said, frustrated by her friends denial. "Look. I'm sorry about the homework remark. I don't just want you for your brains, and you know it. I can't always control what I'm thinking. But that doesn't change the fact that you heard it. Xander-" Buffy turned toward the boy. "Think of a number between one and a million. Willow. Listen."  
  
Xander scrunched up his face. *Ummmm. 25. No, ummm. 36. No, wait. 2 million.*  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Xander, since when is two million between one and a million?" Suddenly, recognition dawned, and Willow's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I really can hear thoughts. But, how?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them, an act that he committed whenever he felt awkward or confused. "I must say," he began. "I'm rather flummoxed. This is quite out of the ordinary. Did you do anything, or meet anyone recently that may have, I don't know, hexed you or something?"  
  
Willow searched her brain trying to come up with something. "No. No one. Except you guys. And Angel. Oh, and Cordy. Maybe Cordy hexed me."  
  
"I heard that," Cordelia said as she entered the library, looking perfect as always. She came up beside Xander and subtly entwined her fingers with his. "So, what's going on? Someone told me that Willow, like, totally freaked out in the middle of class. What's up with that?"  
  
Xander turned to face Cordelia. "Willow can hear our thoughts, and we don't know how yet. So try to be sensitive, okay?"  
  
"Ew. No. I don't want Little Miss Know-it-All crawling around inside my brain. I like having my own thoughts, thank you very much."  
  
Willow's eyes welled up with tears, and Buffy tried to rectify the situation before Willow started bawling. She knew from experience that it took rather a lot to make Willow cry, but once she got going, it was hard to make her stop. "Don't worry, Wills. We'll make it go away. Won't we?" The slayer turned expectantly towards Giles. "Fix it."  
  
Giles tried to speak slowly so that Buffy would understand. "I can't just 'Fix it,' as you put it. We still don't know how this happened. I mean it could be a Fvarian Demon, but they usually only come out in summer, and it's November, but maybe one didn't migrate or - "  
  
"Oh!" Willow exclaimed, cutting Giles off. "Sorry, Giles. But, Oh!" Willow gathered her breath and began to gesture largely as she spoke excitedly. "That..that...that."  
  
Cordelia huffed, impatiently. "For heavens sake, Willow, just spit it out already."  
  
"Dü?ünce farkina varmak!" Willow declared as if that one phrase made perfect sense. As she noticed the blank expressions on everyone else's faces, she explained, "It's an ancient turkish spell. It's a truth spell, used to see the truth in a situation."  
  
Giles began to catch on. "So, it enhances your sight, but if it went wrong.it could alter your perception of people as well." Willow nodded vigorously, but instantly regretted it as her head began to pound again.  
  
"Oh. So maybe someone cursed you with this spell and it went wrong or something," Cordelia said, displaying her usual, yet still unexpected, insight.  
  
Willow bowed her head, looking rather embarrassed. "Actually, not someone else. I kinda sorta found it a couple weeks ago when I was doing some research. I thought it might help me with the research and stuff, and maybe, my history test. It seemed like a good idea," Willow said, trying to defend herself as she withered under Giles's dissapproving stare.  
  
"Very well," the librarian pronounced crisply. "So the three of you go back to class. We shall reconvene this evening and hopefully by then I may have unearthed something that will help us to reverse this spell of yours." 


	3. Going crazy

Spike leaned back against the filthy brick wall behind him. The feel of the music combined with the hundreds of beating hearts thrummed through him as he closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette.  
  
Running a hand through his blond locks, Spike finally pushed himself upright and kicked away the remains of his dinner; a young, slim woman with long red hair. He looked down at her for a moment.  
  
It was always redheads these days. There was something about them, he didn't know what. At this thought, Spike scoffed to himself. He knew what it was that drew him to them. *Reminds me of my Red, that's why. God, I'm so pathetic. I'll have her, then she'll be out of my system. For good.*  
  
Somewhat placated by this thought, Spike strode back to his ancient DeSoto and climbed in. Then, with a newly lit cigarette dangling from his bottom lip, Spike stepped on the gas and sped down the freeway towards his ultimate destination.  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
~@~  
  
Willow didn't know how much more of this she could take. She had been trying to listen to Mr. Draper explain that day's lesson, but his voice just blended in with the cacophony of voices clamoring around in her brain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shut it out.  
  
*Oh my god. She's so hot. I just want to push her up against that wall and - .* Willow didn't hear the rest of the particularly demented boy's train of thought as he was interupted by a half dozen students trying to calculate the rate of motion of Train A in the problem that was presently written on the board.  
  
Then Xander's voice intruded into the noise. *Okay. So Train B goes - no wait - that's not right. Train C...C...ummmm..Cordy. God. She looks so beautiful..No! Must not focus on Cordy's extreme lusciousness...oh, my. Now she's - yes! Dear god, please. Pencil..pick it up..Lean just a little farther.* Willow looked over to see Xander arching over in an extremely obvious attempt to see down Cordelia's blouse. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at his antics, but the smile faded quickly as the rest of the class joined back in, adding their noise to the din in her head.  
  
Willow pulled off her sweater and crammed it over her ears in an attempt to block out some of the noise, but to no avail. The whole school was in her head.  
  
More and more voices kept joining the others. "Too many voices," Willow mumbled. Buffy gave Willow a worried look and put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Too many voices. Too many voices. Too many voices." Willow repeated the phrase over and over again and began to rock back and forth in her chair.  
  
~@~  
  
By the time Buffy and Xander had managed to get Willow back to the library, their friend was too far gone to recognize anybody.  
  
Giles looked up as the trio entered and headed over to them. "I have been researching that spell of Willow's and I think I may have found a way to reverse it's affects."  
  
"Thank God," Xander said as he cradled his broken friend. "She's fading Giles. We have to do something. Now."  
  
"Don't worry. I've got the ingredients. It's a simple enough counter-spell. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Giles disappeared into his office and returned a few minutes later with a book and a few bowls containing various herbs.  
  
Buffy aided her watcher in setting up the candles and herbs while Xander held Willow and stroked her hair while she continued to rock and mutter to herself. "Too many voices. Gotta stop. Too many. So much pain. Please. Too many. Too many. Too many."  
  
Giles stood in the middle of the candles and recited a short incantation. A flash of white light filled the room, extinguishing the candles. Willow let out a blood curdling scream as the energy entered her and mixed with the energy already in her, but when the smoke cleared, Willow was no better.  
  
Giles shook his head. "I don't understand. It should have worked. Unless it's not that spell, but I don't see any other -"  
  
Giles was promptly cut off as Willow jerked herself out of Xander's arms. Flailing wildly she knocked away Xander's arms as he attempted to gather her back to him, punching him solidly in the eye in the process. As Xander cradled his broken face Willow turned and ran out into the hallway. 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note: A few quick notes -  
  
In case you hadn't noticed yet, this is going to be a Willow/Spike fic with some Cordelia/Xander, etc. If you object to Willow/Spike pairings, then you might want to stop reading. Of course, read on, and I may make a convert of you yet.  
  
I've had some questions about the rating. This story will be R eventually, I just haven't gotten there yet. Be patient. The lovin' will come.  
  
Also, I'm sorry that this is currently so short. I am trying to get it written as quickly as possible, but with the school year wrapping up and AP exams in a couple of weeks, my life is fairly hectic right now. Also, I'm not entirely sure yet what I'm going to write later on in the story, and I don't want to rush anything and have it end up being total crap.  
  
So, please, keep reviewing, give plenty of suggestions, and I'll update as soon as I can. 


	5. In Spike's lair

The lights from the school illuminated the dark DeSoto that pulled up in front of the school. Spike rolled down the window and took a deep unnecessary breath. He lit a cigarette and sat for a moment with his hand holding the cigarette out the window and an eerie smile on his face.  
  
The smile vanished as he heard a scream.  
  
**Willow.**  
  
Frantically, Spike dropped his cigarette as he climbed out of his car. He ran into the school and stopped short just as he was tackled by a flurry of red hair.  
  
From their place on the floor, Spike moved the hair to display the tear- streaked, panicked face that he remembered so well from his dreams.  
  
Spike stood up, hauling Willow to her feet. She stumbled slightly, clutching her head, and Spike scooped her up quickly before she fell completely.  
  
He strode briskly out of the school. When Spike reached his car, he delicately placed Willow on the passenger side. Giving her a tender look, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Spike caught himself, and quickly replaced his smile with a look of cool indifference. The moment gone, Spike walked around, slid into the drivers side, and sped away from the school.  
  
~@~  
  
Xander lay on his bed staring at the ceiling while the soft sounds of Patsy Cline eminated from the radio on his bedside table. He kept playing the event over and over in his mind, each time he would do something else and Willow would end up safe and sound. Each possibility ended better than his reality.  
  
After Willow had charged out of the library, he had sat there stunned for a moment, cradling his bruised face, which had later swelled up and covered the entire left side of his face with a deep purple bruise. He had then stood up and taken off after her, pushing Giles out of his way so that the older man landed on his back on the library floor. By the time Xander had reached the end of the hallway, she was gone. He had gone out onto the steps of the school to look for her, but she was no where in sight. He screamed her name until his voice was hoarse and tears streamed down his face, but it was all to no avail. She was gone. Eventually Buffy had managed to bring him back inside and, after a couple hours of just sitting in stunned silence, Buffy had walked him home, and he had gone up to his room to mope, thus finding him in his current position.  
  
Willow was gone, and it was all his fault.  
  
~@~  
  
Willow groaned. It felt like her head was splitting open.  
  
**What happened? Where am I?** Willow asked herself. Keeping her eyes squeezed shut she realized that she was lying on something soft. Startled, Willow jolted upright, but instantly regretted it when the clog-dancers in her brain decided to start dancing again. Cradling her aching head, she moaned again.  
  
"I've always wanted to see you moaning on my bed. I just didn't think it would be so soon. I haven't even touched you yet."  
  
Willow opened her eyes when she heard the silky male voice. **Spike!** Suddenly, Willow remembered. **My head! I hear thoughts! And then.running.and..ran into someone..Spike? Did I hit Spike? And, wait, where are the - **  
  
"The voices." Willow spoke out loud.  
  
Spike gave her a puzzled look from his position in a dark green leather chair in the corner. "What was that?"  
  
"The voices. In my head. They're gone." Spike raised one eyebrow at this and gave her a look that clearly said what he was thinking, **Okay, so you're completely wacko, then.**  
  
"I'm not insane." Willow said defensively. "They arrived a few days ago. I can hear what people think. But now I can't hear them. Except you. I think I heard you call me a wacko, which by the way, I'm not. Maybe it's because we're so far out of town. Are we far out of town? Where are we? Is this your place? It's nice."  
  
Spike inwardly smiled at Willow's babblings. Not that he would ever admit it, but he found her ramblings endearing. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and turned back to the frightened looking redhead that was currently sitting cross-legged on the foot of his bed.  
  
"This," Spike began. "Is my bedroom. That, which you are sitting on, is my bed. We are quite a ways out of Sunnydale, so I wouldn't try any of that trying-to-escape nonsense if you have any idea what's good for you."  
  
Willow looked around her for the first time since her arrival. It really was quite a nice room. The four-poster bed that she was currently seated on was made of dark mahogany and had a filmy red canopy. The blood red silk sheets completed the picture. Across from the foot of the bed was a large mahogany dresser with brass handles. Next to each side of the bed were bed- side tables that matched the bed and dresser. On one side of the room was a set of sliding doors that she could only assume hid a closet. In the corner was the dark leather chair where Spike was seated. On the other far side of the room away from her was another closed door which she could only assume led to a bathroom. It suited him, she decided immediately. It was dark, sensual, with more than a hint of danger, just like him.  
  
Next she turned to exam Spike. He really was incredibly sexy. She started at his dark boots and her eyes worked their way up his black jean-clad legs. Her eyes quickly skipped over his crotch and moved on to examine his muscled chest that was encased in a tight black t-shirt and complemented his red silk shirt. Finally her eyes met his laughing blue ones.  
  
He had noticed her perusal. He had almost groaned out loud as her eyes had reached his crotch, but he had bit it back. But when she met his eyes and realized that he knew what she had been doing, her face was suffused with a deep crimson color. He was disappointed when she ducked her head and hid those lovely green eyes from his view.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she uttered quietly.  
  
He laughed, the sensual sound filling the room, then he turned serious. "Do you really want to know, luv? I could tell you, but we don't have a lot of time. It could take all night. You want to know?"  
  
Spike held his non-existent breath, waiting for her answer. **God, please let her say yes.**  
  
Willow heard his un-uttered plea. She looked up and slowly met his eyes, which darkened visibly as she looked at him. She took a deep breath. "Tell me."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
Willow gave a quizzical look. "What do you mean? You just said - "  
  
"I know what I said, Willow." Fire shot through her body, making every nerve ending alive. She couldn't move her eyes from his. He moved so quickly that she didn't even notice him move until she felt his lips pressed against hers. It was a light kiss, there wasn't even any tongue, but it held promise of more.  
  
Spike broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, but he didn't move away. He whispered in a deep sultry voice, "I have to show you."  
  
Before she knew it, she had been hauled to her feet and she was pressed up against him with his lips upon her. Willow struggled against him, but he was holding her too tight for her to escape. This was not like the first kiss. This one was far more passionate. He pulled her closer and she felt his hardness against her stomach.  
  
Willow gasped and Spike took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. Willow wimpered and gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and somehow managed to pull him even closer.  
  
Spike moved down and began to suck on her pulse point. Willow wimpered and held him to her neck. She barely registered that she was actually holding a master vampire closer to her neck, and that at any moment he could suck her dry, but she didn't really care. All that mattered were the delicious feelings that he was creating in her as his tongue wove circles on her skin.  
  
**I don't believe. I'm finally getting her. She's so beautiful.** Willow smiled when she heard Spike's thoughts and they served to embolden her. Willow pushed his red shirt off his shoulders and then went to work on his t-shirt. "I want to see skin," she demanded as she attempted to rid him of the offending material.  
  
Spike stepped back from her and smirked. "Ask, and you shall receive."  
  
"I just did." Willow made a grab for Spike but he stepped back away from her grasping fingers.  
  
"Nuh uh. Nope. You demanded. Ask for it." Spike spread his arms out and, smiling evily, waited for her to say it.  
  
Willow glared at him. There was no way she was going to beg some dumb vampire to strip. On the other hand, he was incredibly gorgeous and the sooner she gave in, the sooner she would get to see his bare chest. **Oh, what the hell.**  
  
"Spike," Willow pleaded. "Please. Strip. I need to see you." Spike smiled triumphantly and slowly removed his shirt. Then he started to move his hands toward his belt buckles, but paused and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Willow was totally slack-jawed. She just stood there and stared at him. God, he was yummy. All those muscles, but he wasn't big like Angel. But she far preferred Spike's lean body. She had never been attracted to the big muscle-bound men. Willow was startled out of her revery by Spike when he cleared his throat. "Why did you stop?" Willow managed to wimper.  
  
"An eye for an eye, luv." Willow gave him a questioning look. "You next." Willow realized what he meant and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. She let it fall from her shoulders, leaving her in an emerald green lace bra. Against her better judgement, she had let Buffy talk her into buying it the week before, but now, judging by the look in Spike's eyes, she decided that it was the right decision.  
  
Spike stepped up to Willow and backed her up until her knees hit the bed. Willow lay back on the silk sheets and looked up at her captor. Spike bent down and lowered his mouth to her breast. He began to suckle her nipples through the lace, switching back and forth between her left and right. Willow threw her head back while she laced her hands through his bleached locks and held him to her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Spike began to kiss his way down her body. He laid a soft kiss on each of the small freckles covering her pale stomach. Willow shivered visibly when Spikes tongue dipped into her navel and then continued on down.  
  
Willow ran her hands over his back, loving the feel of his cool skin under her fingertips. She ran them down around his waist and over his stomach, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch. She found the fastening to his pants and began to undo it, pushing at them in indication that she wanted them gone and gone now.  
  
Spike smiled. He couldn't believe that she was so responsive. He has suspected that there was more to her than there appeared to be, but he had never expected this. He loved it.  
  
"Spike, please," she breathed, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to express her desires. She felt him bring his hand closer to where she needed it, then jumped when he brushed over her panties. Then, he pushed the material aside and touched her. She cried out in pleasure, her hips arching upwards, wanting more.  
  
He stopped only to pull the panties off her, throwing them carelessly over his shoulder, before lowering himself back down to her aching core.  
  
Willow cried out as Spike ran his tongue over her. He was relentless in his assault, delving two fingers inside of her. Suddenly Willow stilled, then exploded without warning, her entire body coming off the bed as she arched up screaming his name.  
  
Spike stood, removing the remainder of her clothes and his own. Willow gasped as his hard length came into view. Spike smirked then returned to her.  
  
Willow took a deep breath, which was cut off as Spike pressed his mouth to hers. His features shifted and he bit into her lower lip, lapping up the droplets that welled up. The pain of the bit distracted her as he entered her. He waited for her to adjust to him, then he began to move.  
  
**Oh god. Oh god.** Spike repeated over and over in his head as he thrust into her. Her moans and cries increased, and when they came together it was incredibly powerful and they both felt as though each of their worlds had shattered.  
  
Neither one noticed the bright white light that had engulfed them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Now does everyone see why I made this story rated R? Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Please, keep reviewing. I love to hear what anyone has to say about my story. The chapters will be coming a bit quicker now because I'm out of school for the summer, so I have more time to write. 


	6. We're What!

Overheard  
  
Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to admit it, the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Thanks to anyone that has reviewed for this story. And thanks to my lovely friend Cai for beta-ing my writing. It is much appreciated.  
  
Oh, and sorry this took so long to get out. School just started, and I've been a bit preoccupied.  
  
~@~  
  
Willow's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her. Slowly, the memory of the previous night returned to her, and she flushed scarlet, the color of her hair, at the memory.  
  
God, what a night. She had had no idea that she had it in her to do some of the things that she had done. All in all, she had acted in a very un-Willow- like manner, and she had the aches and bite marks to prove it.  
  
It was then that Willow realized that she was not alone. There was a rather cold, hard body lying half on top of her. Spike had his left arm draped over Willow's middle, a leg over her right leg, and his face buried in the crook of her neck. All in all, this served to effectively pin Willow to the bed.  
  
Willow tried to get a good look at her sleeping companion. His face was relaxed and his hair was slightly tousled, with a couple of loose strands hanging over his eyes. **Wow.** Willow thought. **He actually looks pretty innocent when he's asleep.**  
  
After struggling for about twenty minutes, Willow finally managed to squirm out from under Spike. Unfortunately, the force of her effort sent her sprawling of the side of bed, causing her to land of on the floor with a great thump.  
  
"Aack!" Embarrassed, Willow brushed her hair out of her face and scrambled to her feet.  
  
At the sound of Spike's soft chuckle, Willow gave him an indignant look. "It's not funny," she huffed.  
  
"Alright, pet." Spike smiled at her. "You certainly look lovely this morning."  
  
Actually, he thought to himself, what she looked was well fucked. Standing by the bed completely naked, the evidence of their previous night's activities were clearly visible. The finger-shaped bruises on Willow's hips as well as a great many scratches stood out against her creamy skin. Spike felt a swell of pride as he noticed the bite mark on her neck.  
  
**She's mine,** Spike thought. **She's mine and I'm not going to give her up.**  
  
**I am yours.** Willow thought.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike exclaimed. "I can hear what you think!"  
  
Willow gave him a startled look. "You mean..you heard that?"  
  
Spike gave her a predatory smile. "Yes. And I quite agree. You're mine."  
  
Willow flushed with pleasure. For some reason, the thought of being Spike's was incredibly pleasant. Not twenty-four hours ago she would have staked him on sight. Or, more accurately, screamed in fright and run away, but nonetheless, she was very much afraid of him. Now, she was his.  
  
And, apparently, they shared some sort of mental connection.  
  
"Okay, just a minute." Willow, going into research mode, sat on the end of the bed, oblivious to her nudity. "So, I had this whole 'I can hear everyone's thoughts' thing. Now you can hear thoughts too. Maybe it's contagious and I passed it on to you when we..uh..we."  
  
"Shagged?" Spike finished.  
  
"Yes." Willow said awkwardly, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
Spike shrugged. "I suppose it's possible." Spike wasn't too terribly concerned about their current predicament. Sure, when he told himself in secret that he wanted to share a genuine connection with a woman, this wasn't exactly what he was thinking of, but it wasn't too bad. Willow was his, and this mind-connection only reinforced the fact.  
  
Spike shook himself out of his reverie and realized that Willow was talking. **Not a good way to start a relationship, mate,** Spike thought to himself.  
  
"No it's not," Willow chided.  
  
Spike smiled sheepishly. He had actually forgotten that Willow could hear his thoughts, even when they were wandering and not focused on what she was currently telling him. **Sorry, luv.**  
  
"It's alright. Don't let it happen again." Willow focused her best, 'I'm- very-disappointed-in-you,' face at him, but she couldn't keep it for long. Her sullen expression soon changed to one of mirth at the sight of Spike's guilty face, complete with pouting lips.  
  
And then the moment was gone, and Spike was back to his normal confident self. "Surely," he began, a lecherous smile creeping across his face. "There is some way that I can make it up to you."  
  
"Oh?" Willow grinned and scooted back on the bed as Spike crept towards her, crawling across the bed to hover over her.  
  
"After all, we've still got several hours of daylight until it's.dark.enough.for me.to.go.outside." Spike's words were punctuated by the kisses he was trailing down Willow's body, each one leaving a small red mark.  
  
Willow giggled at Spike's words, and when he placed a loud, wet kiss on her stomach, as if to punctuate his sentence, she began to laugh in earnest. However, her sparkling clear laughter faded away as her mouth was claimed by Spike's. 


End file.
